matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Kaplan
Scott Kaplan, also known as Snake, is a member of Shane Schofield's Recon team and an operative for the Intelligence Convergence Group. History Early History Scott Kaplan was born in Dallas in 1953. Scott joined the United States Marine Corps at the age of 18, where he gained the call-sign Snake. During his time in the Corps, Snake became a specialist in small arms, sniping and hand-to-hand combat. Sometime before 1992, he was recruited into the Intelligence Convergence Group, a secretive intelligence-hoarding branch of the government. Acting as a sleeper agent for the ICG, Snake was ordered to be prepared to kill his own unit should they ever find something of value. Snake was eventually assigned to the Marine Recon Unit 16, led by Shane Schofield. Ice Station Snake was among Scofield's team when they arrived at Wilkes Ice Station, which had apparently discovered an alien spacecraft in a cavern below. Snake took up a sniping position in full view of the door to, prepared to shoot any hostiles while Schofield opened the door. While the rest of the team made a quick investigation of the station, Snake waited outside to keep an eye for anyone else approaching. He soon reported in that another hovercraft had arrived, and kept aim as Schofield welcomed the new French arrivals. Shortly afterwards, Snake radioed in about another hovercraft, but quickly recognised that it belonged to Book's sub-team. When the French started attacking the Marines, having been exposed as a team of French paratroopers rather than scientists, Snake called in to report additional enemies emerging from their hovercraft. He opened fire as they approached, killing one soldier before entering the station to assist Santa Cruz and Montana. Snake and the others later enacted Schofield's plan to force them into a corner with their maghooks, which ended up with the Marines cornering the last remaining paratrooper, whom Snake saw get taken out by his own trap. After defeating all of the French forces, Schofield ordered Snake to repair the diving bell. While everyone else was busy, Snake decided to start eliminating his own team mates, as was ICG protocol. He began with the already critically-wounded Samurai, suffocating him, believing everyone would attribute it to his already serious wounds. Unbeknownst to Snake, the French scientist Luc Champion was a surgeon, recognised that Samurai had been murdered, making Schofield realise that someone, most likely from his team, was a killer. Later, while working with Book and Rebound to try and contact McMurdo Station, Schofield asked Snake to check that the murderous Wilkes scientist, James Renshaw, was still in his room. Snake decided to take the opportunity to eliminate his commander, and broke a gap in the window in the top of the station to provide himself with a sniping position away from the flammable gases inside. When Schofield spotted the glass on E-deck, Snake radioed the Lieutenant, claiming to have checked on Renshaw and had found him gone. With Schofield distracted by this news, Snake fired with his rifle straight at Schofield's neck, unaware that Schofield was wearing a kevlar collar that lessened the damage, though Schofield's heart still stopped. Snake quickly went down to E-deck and checked to see if Schofield was still alive, searching for a pulse and finding none. However, in his attempt to dispose of Schofield's body, Snake kicked him into the diving pool, unknowingly kick-starting his heart again due to the icy water acting like a defibrillator. While Snake went back to Book and Rebound, claiming that everything was fine, Renshaw helped Schofield to recover. Soon afterwards, Snake offered to take Rebound's place as it was time to check on the injured Mother, having decided to take her out next. Mother was immediately suspicious when she spotted Snake's knife and heard him apologise that a good soldier like her had to die. Believing she would not to tell anyone about it, Snake admitted that he was part of the rumoured ICG, and berated her when she used her helmet mike to try and alert the others for help, smashing it before anything critical could be heard. Snake then moved in for the kill, but Mother was surprisingly able to fight him off despite her injuries, keeping him pinned long enough for Schofield and the others to arrive and subdue him. Snake was handcuffed to a pole on the diving deck alongside Champion and Henri Rae. Snake remained silent as Schofield questioned his actions, only telling him that the ICG would surely kill them all. After Schofield left to try and contact McMurdo, he returned moments later, and, seeing him stressed, Snake mockingly asked if he was in trouble. Schofield revealed that a team from the British SAS was about to arrive at Wilkes, and while he was going to retreat with the civilians, Snake was going to be left behind. Snake tried to bargain with Schofield, claiming that the Lieutenant needed him, but Schofield disregarded him. When the SAS arrived, they found Snake and the two French scientists. Their leader, Trevor Barnaby, surprised Snake by noting that he was aware of who he was, as British Intelligence suspected him of being ICG. Barnaby mocked Snake, saying he shouldn't have turned on his own allies as early as he had, and when Barnaby had the Frenchmen killed, their blood spattered all over Snake. When Book was brought back to Wilkes by the SAS, Barnaby interrogated him to find out if Schofield had sent men down to the cavern with the spaceship. Unable to get a response, Barnaby instead turned to Snake and demanded that he tell him the truth under the threat of being fed to the killer whales. With that, Snake admitted that there were people down there, and Book was subsequently killed. When Schofield returned and was captured, Barnaby pointed out the fury he had towards Snake for his betrayal, and decided to allow the two Marines the chance to fight to the death, the winner being allowed to live slightly longer. Being taken the drilling room, Snake was the only one who was uncuffed, and the pair were left to kill each other. As soon as the door closed, Schofield tried to suggest that they work together, but Snake began a brutal attack instead. Despite having the advantage, Schofield managed to get Snake's head under the ice-core drill after it was switched on, but was quickly pinned. Noting that he had never liked Snake, Schofield fired a crossbow at the drill's controls, which lowered it straight down through the back of Snake's head, killing the traitorous Marine. Trivia *Snake is the first traitor that Schofield ever kills. *It is never mentioned if Snake was aware if Montana and Hensleigh were also an ICG operatives. ** In Montana's case, it is most likely that they were aware of each other's allegiance, since it would be foolhardy if the ICG never told their operatives who else in their infiltrated units was also ICG. *It is unknown whether Snake's plan to start eliminating his team mates was a standard ICG tactic if they had the opportunity before the arrival of a second team, or if he had been acting of his own initiative. *Though Snake seemed to have no regrets in targeting his fellow Marines, the fact that he apologised to Mother in advance indicates that he had some respect for his team mates being good soldiers beforehand. Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Intelligence Convergance Group Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Marine Reconnaissance Unit 16 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ice Station